


Love Me Dead

by TriplePirouette



Series: (s)Aints [1]
Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of blood excited her. It was enough to give her the edge, a little more strength, a little youthful, but not enough to heal her. Not like he could. Not like Ives. <br/>Hiero/Ives, Takes place during Operation:Endgame, so knowing that movie would be helpful. </p><p>WARNINGS: Cannibal fic. So, yeah. All that implies, though this is fairly PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This if for Kelly, who has talked me through fits and shown me the ways of using Tumblr. Without her, I would have never even watched Ravenous or Operation: Endgame, never mind trying my hand at Hiero/Ives. So, this is for her. Title is a song by Ludo, a fun song if you haven't heard it. 
> 
> Part 1 of my Hiero/Ives Series (Yes, this will be a series)

 

Hiero licked the blood from her fingers, her eyes wild as she watched herself in the mirror of the bathroom. This had escalated, and quickly. It wasn't going according to plan, and her heart was pounding. This new guy- he was a wild card. She didn't know enough about him to play him the way she needed to, and though the Judge hadn't been much of a challenge, she knew that every moment she waited, her chances of getting out dwindled.

 

She tossed the table leg on the counter, worrying her lip. It was a gamble, but it might be worth it. She slipped her hand down her shirt, into her bra, and pulled out the tiny cell phone she kept with her at all times. She hit the speed dial and waited.

 

She could hear someone in the hallway as she listened to the line ring.

 

“Hiero?” The voice across the line asked, deep and dark.

 

She caught her breath, unaware that she'd been holding it until this moment. The words tumbled from her lips before she could even think of what to say, “I need you.”

 

She could almost hear the wild thing inside him escape. “I'm coming.”

 

She shut the phone and slipped it back into her bra, her free hand slipping over the table leg. The sounds in the hall were getting louder. She licked her lips. Time to play.

* * *

She didn't have long. There were footsteps again. So far three people had passed her, but,not one took more than a glance at her prone form, the blood seeping out her back. It was healing, but not fast enough.

 

The taste of blood excited her. It was enough to give her the edge, a little more strength, keep her a little youthful, but not enough to heal her. Not like he could.

 

Not like Ives.

 

He needed to get here, and soon. It didn't matter how long they had until the facility blew up, until the napalm flew down from the ceiling turning it into a living hell, she had less time. Her own blood bubbled into her mouth, familiar and warm as she drank it back down. Her own blood would do nothing.

 

She needed Ives to come. She needed the man who'd been around forever to come and take her in his everlasting arms and heal her with his blood and kiss away the pain and lick away the scars. She needed the man who had appealed to her faith, who tempted her body, who understood her lust for blood violence and vengeance. She needed her friend, her ally, her lover, to save her life.

 

There was an air shaft, just one, that was left unsecured. It was barely big enough for one person, and the small laser sensors in it were easily re-routed. She'd spent months off the clock securing climbing hand holds in it, learning how to ascend and descend in the dark, and kept it her closest guarded secret.

 

He'd told her to do that. He'd told her to always have a back door, an escape, an out. She'd shown him, so very proud of her hard work. He'd acted unimpressed.

 

Less than a week later he'd used it to sneak into the facility, backing her against file cabinets in the break room and fucking her senseless as she bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out.

 

He'd taken her lip between his, spilling her blood into their mouths with a sharp bite, then kissed her hungrily. Their time together had always been about desperation. Desperation for understanding, desperation for companionship, desperation for feeling alive and whole and more than the monsters they knew they were. His lip slipped over her cheek, leaving a smear of blood. “Don't you goddamn die with these people, Hiero,” he'd grunted as he thrust into her, lifting her knee higher over his hip. “They're not like us. There's no one like us. I need you.”

 

She licked up his cheek, biting down on his earlobe until she tasted his blood on her tongue. She sucked, hard, waiting for the groan she knew was coming from him. She wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, hanging on as he melded their bodies closer, harder. “Will you come save me?” she asked in a breathless giggle. “Rescue poor, helpless me?”

 

Her words triggered something in him even though they were meant to be a silly, offhanded joke. His forehead fell to hers, and he stopped moving, stiffly reigning every muscle in his body until her eyes were clear and holding his intense gaze. “Every goddamn time.”

 

Hiero shuddered out a breath, then pulled back and slapped him. “Don't use the Lord's name in vain.”

 

He looked at her with a softened amazement that quickly morphed back into lustful hunger. Afterwards, her coworkers had come running to see why Hiero had been screaming, the blacked-out camera from the break room telling them nothing and causing concern in her fellow assassins. Ives had already slipped back up through her escape route and all she did was smile as she pushed through the small crowd.

 

It was the last time she'd seem him. She didn't even know if he was close enough to get to her now, she didn't know where he was living. She didn't know how he would know where she was. All Hiero knew was that she needed him, and since she'd called him, she felt her blood boiling in her veins, felt it pour through her wounds like molten lava, and knew, just KNEW that he was close.

 

She preyed with every prayer that she knew, that he was close enough.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, her throat closing as she came to consciousness. She sputtered, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing away the shadow over her. She didn't have much energy or much life left, but she was going to fight with all she had. She had to hang on, had to wait until-

  
  


“Stop!” His harsh whisper commanded her body before she could even register it, her arms dropped limply, her eyes fluttering open. The shape above her never solidified, but she knew who it was. Ives. Ives was here. Ives had her. She tried to make a noise, but she could barely make more than a whimper slip past her lips.

  
  


His hand slipped under her head, tipping it up. Something cool and wet was pressed to her lips. “Eat.” Hiero turned away, a whine on her lips when she realized what it was. Who it probably was. “I know you don't like to, but it's eat it or die. Blood won't be enough to help you this time. Eat. Now.”

  
  


His voice was strong and smooth, there was no room for questions. She opened her lips and let him place the raw flesh between them. It took some effort; she was fond of the tang of blood, but when she ate flesh it had to be cooked, and seasoned. She almost never ate it at all, and the raw muscle and fat caught in her throat.

  
  


His hand covered her mouth and nose, cutting off her air and holding her jaw closed with a force that was just past gentle. His other hand slipped up and down her neck, trying to force her to swallow. “Come on, swallow it then just a little more...” She forced it down her throat, only to have him open her jaw and shove another piece in before covering her nose and mouth tightly again. It took longer, but she forced the second mouthful down as well.

  
  


His hand was off her face as soon as she swallowed, allowing her to draw in a deep, coughing breath. Her vision swam a little clearer, but she still couldn't see quite right. His hands grasped hers, pulling her to standing like a rag doll. He let go and she thought she would fall, but his shoulder slipped under her hips at the last second, her body thrown over his as he hauled her up into the air. The position knocked the air from her lungs, but her next breath in was just a little easier to take than the last, a little fuller.

  
  


Her hands gripped for purchase as he started to move through the corridors; not quite running, but not moving slowly, either. He was quiet, always so much quieter than she expected him to be, as he moved through the halls. She finally twisted her hands in his belt holding tightly. Hiero knew she wouldn't fall, that Ives would never let her fall, but she wasn't used to not being in control.

  
  


She also wasn't used to being hacked to bits by a bitch with a paper cutter, either.

  
  


Each second and every step brought a little more clarity. It wasn't nearly enough, wasn't enough strength or energy to do much but obey when Ives slipped her down his body and ordered her to hold tight. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms tight around his neck, her head buried in his chest, but her legs kept slipping. It felt like she couldn't quite control them, but she held on with all she could. She tried not to listen to the sounds slipping up their little air shaft as Ives slowly climbed up with her clinging to his body. The gunshots. The explosions. The screams. The fights. She tried not to listen, but it was impossible not to hear.

  
  


Instead she fought to count steps. She could feel his legs flexing beneath her thighs. She knew exactly how many hand and foot holds there were, knew exactly how many steps it was to the top. She did it twice a month, once with her eyes open, once with them closed. Sometimes, she made the climb with one hand behind her back. She'd been planning on trying it next month using only one leg.

  
  


She wouldn't have to do that now.

  
  


She kept losing track of the steps; he didn't speak, didn't grunt. Ives's breath hissed in and out, the effort of hauling them up enough to tax him just a little bit. But time was running out. She could feel it. They were high above the facility now, but she could still feel the heat. Any minute the shaft would fill with smoke, then fire. They weren't going to make it.

  
  


Hiero squeezed him tighter, held him like it would be the last time. She must have whimpered, she had to have whimpered, because he began whispering in her ear. “I know, Hiero, I know. We're almost there. Just a few more feet. I know it's coming. I'm not stopping though. It's almost over.”

  
  


The smoke filled the shaft. It was slow at first: she thought her vision was faltering again as she peeked over his shoulder, but then her breath felt heavy again and she could feel the heat pricking at her skin. They only had seconds, seconds before the napalm induced blast traveled up the air shaft and engulfed them. She pressed her lips against his neck, a sloppy kiss that was as much of a thank you as it was an I'm sorry and a goodbye all in one. She braced herself, tensed all her muscles and waited for the end to come.  


End file.
